Forgotten
by ShyWaterAngel
Summary: She knew exactly what would happen when she accepted the mission.She knew deep down that once she crossed the gates of Konoha she would not return. Sakura saved a S-class criminal life, and now is paying the price. What will happen to Sakura now. AkaSaku
1. Banned for Life

**Forgotten **

By Shywaterangel

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

She knew exactly what would happen when she accepted the mission. She knew deep down that once she crossed the gates of Konoha she would not return. Never again will she taste the salty ramen with her friends. Feel the heat of the natural hot springs. Never to see family or friends again.

Her mission was easier said then could ever be down. It wasn't even a mission to begin with. It was a subtle way to say that she was banished from Konoha and could never return. All because she healed an enemy ninja. An S-class criminal from Akatsuki to be more specific. She saved him because she was a healer someone who should save people because they are human. S-Class criminals to her are no different then the thousands of other people she healed.

But when Konoha found out they asked for her immediate execution. They demanded her head on a sliver platter for her betrayal. When in all sense she was using her abilities to do what they were meant to do, and that was to save lives. She took the news of her banishment with ease she knew what would become of her. They told her to go, leave, and to be counted dead in a matter of three days. If she had said no and stayed she would have just singed her own execution.

That's were she stood now. At the edged of Konoha in the dead of night. Sakura a newly recruited Jonin at seventeen stood alone thrown out of her home like trash. Her family and a select few friends who knew were suppose to say there last goodbyes,

But none showed up.

She took her last steps with ease. Saying over and over that she did nothing wrong and they didn't deserve her. The next few steps slowed and she found her mind counteracting it. Her troubled thoughts brought her to the edge of what was the border of Konoha. When she step over the border she was then and forever an ex-ninja. She remembered what brought her here.

(**Flashback)**

_Sakura and a few other Jonin were on there way to help a near by village. Stopped to camp. Sakura found time to explore the surroundings. Walking to a open field she saw a man, or what look to be one. His body scraped and torn. Blood oozed from various parts of his body. His hair too blood stained to know the natural color. His one distinctive feature was the orange spiral mask covering his face. She ran to him too concerned about the mans injuries to care who he was._

"_Your going to be okay" her comforting words seemed to make the blood covered man more at ease. His breathing calmer and less constricted. _

_She began to heal him. The injuries to his head were the most deadly. It looked to be partly cut off. She did her at best healing it. Complete with that she began to heal the minor injuries, and wiped the blood off. Only then did she realize who he was. The famous Mandara Uchiha leader of Akatsuki and from most rumors immortal. One thought graced her mind for that second she just risked her life as a ninja for an immortal._

_The Akatsuki having been inactive for a while were all sense forgotten, and when a team member came by to see if Sakura was alright did they remember. At that moment Sakura was counted an enemy ninja. Her team tying her with charka enhanced ropes._

"_You planned this all along didn't you" one member shouted. Sakura remembered others nodding there head in agreement. _

_Mandara long had gone, disappearing with his unique jutsu. Forgetting the young girl who had risk her wellbeing to save his life. _

_Later that very day did she get the sentence to leave. _

(**End Flashback)**

Sakura was now walking somewhere in what was still the land of Fire. Leaving Konoha meant she was a ex-ninja. Sakura didn't know what to do on her own. Questions like where to live? Where to sleep? What to do for the rest of her life? Unwilling entered her mind. Busy with theses unanswered questions Sakura forgot to see if she was alone.

"You're a Konoha Ninja am I right" the voice made sakura jump a bit. To Sakura surprise and utter disappointment it was the voice of a man. Whose voice sadly was one she's never heard before. She Silently hoped it was one of her friends who forgot her.

Being polite Sakura replied" I used to be" her tone hoarse from upcoming tears. Tears fall when she let the thought really sink in. Sakura being done with people took a step forward hoping the man took her answer and let her be.

"Sad, how our useless village gets rid of us" he spoke yet again. Sakura spun around curious of the mans history with her once village.

"Who are you?" she asked. She heard footsteps coming from her left. When they stop she turned towards him, and forest green eyes met crimson red. Sakura felt the world fade. The masked covered face forever branded in her mind. The masked face of:

Mandara Uchiha

**HEY I am ShyWaterAngel and I hope you enjoy this story so far. Sorry for any grammar mistakes its 1:00 at night, and I couldn't stop typing. That means I'm tired, and I didn't stop to see any mistakes. **


	2. Taken

Forgotten 

**By Shywaterangel**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke her eyes snapping open when thoughts of her encounter with Mandara hit. She looked around to notice she was sitting upright under a tree. She felt ropes cut into her wrists. Charka ropes no less, and these were different they absorbed the charka instead of just preventing it.

"What the hell" she wishpered. Last she remembered she was band from her home. Throw out like yesterdays trash. She wanted out of the Ninja world, and something like this just had to happen.

"Sorry couldn't have you going and attacking me" Mandara stated his voice calm. He was sitting on a tree branch a few trees away from her. Flipping a kunai in one hand. Sakura felt outraged and struggled to get out of the ropes. She looked up to Mandara her green eyes filled with intense anger.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Sorry, but I have a few questions for you" Sakura was silent for the moment, and wondered what questions Mandara Uchiha would ask her.

"About what" she said through her teeth. If she ever got free she would for sure try and kill the immortal man.

"Name, age, parents name, and relations with Konoha" He stated quick and to the point.

"Sakura Haruno, 17, mother: Hanako Haruno, father: unknown, relations with Konoha none" She finished.

Unknown to Mandara he just brought up far more painful memories then Sakura could handle. One being her so called father she never knew. From what her mother had told her. Her father was a rouge ninja who came into the village one night. What happen next even Sakura wouldn't think about. All that happen was a few weeks later her mother was pregnant. Sakura never knew him, and sadly neither did her mother.

Tears leaked unwilling out of her eyes. She had lost so much, and all she could think about was what had happen to someone else. Mandara on the other hand was curious.

"Mandara what the hell do you need me for?" A deep male voice asked. Sakura knew that voice all too well.

The voice of Sasuke Uchiha

He looked no different than the first time she saw him. His jet black hair maybe a few inches longer. His clothes still the same. His eyes soulless and black as ever. Seventeen and still he took her breath away.

"Well I need you to help me" Mandara looked to the Uchiha, and tilted his head to the side. Sasuke look towards the direction he was tilting to not even filching when he saw Sakura.

"With what?" he said his voice cold and emotionless as ever. Sakura wanted to laugh her crush over Sasuke was long gone. Her idea of trying to kill Mandara doubled she would try to kill Sasuke too. Ever since he left Konoha it was all about finding him. After a while she found it stupid and dumb. Looking for someone that didn't want to be found was impossible. Forgetting him she started to focus more and more on training. Later becoming Jonin, and head medic at Konoha hospital.

"Well as of now she'll be our medic"

"Like hell I will?" she screamed reminding both Mandara and Sasuke she was there. Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression one that said shut up.

Mandara looked at her even though the mask she could feel the glare. "You will" no need for the sharingan in his eyes to know he meant it. Sakura felt her whole body erupt in shivers, but kept them to herself.

"besides you'll be helping the father you never knew"

Three words entered both Sasuke and Sakura mind:

What The HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hey it me Shywaterangel hope you like chapter 2. Sorry to leave you hanging, but again it late and I'm tired. I update soon. Yawn!!!**


	3. My life

**Forgotten **

**By Shywaterangel**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sakura POV**

I wish it would rain. I wish it would rain so hard that lighting would slash across the sky turning night into day. I wish that the ropes cutting into my wrists would weaken, and break. I wish that before Mandara or Sasuke could get me lighting would come down striking me, and hopefully end up

Killing me.

Not the best wish to have is it, but when you find out your real name is Sakura Uchiha, and your father is a Demon in an Akatsuki coat than maybe my wish isn't so insane. Sakura Uchiha was a name I only wanted though marriage. Well when I had a crush on Sasuke anyway. There's only one big question circling my mind:

Sharingan.

What ever happen to that power? I don't have it at least I don't think I do. Most Uchihas like Sasuke activated it when they're kids. Speaking of childhood I don't remember much. I remember to the point of being seven anything under is a blur.

Now to catch up on what really going on. I'm trying to remember my past which is giving me a headace. Sitting under a tree while Sasuke and Mandara are arguing. They seemed to forgot I'm here maybe I can just try and stand up and run.

"Don't even think about it" Mandara must of saw my attempt of trying to get up. Dumb Uchihas with there perfect eyesight can't even try to run.

I smiled more like smirked, and he turned away, and continued telling Sasuke the story of how he and I are related. Smiling was my best defense I could hide anything, and I could kept it all within without showing any of my my real emotions. I may seem happy sometimes even feel happy, but I never found out what true happiness was. I'm still trying.

When you lived the life I have then maybe you could understand. My mother was scared of what Mandara did, and I know she suffered everyday. She would die if she found out I had help him in anyway. I spent most of my life taking care of her, and juggling a job as a ninja. Later my mother found pills to help ease her growing depression it took a lot of my shoulders, but there was still me. I properly didn't notice I never slowed down enough to feel my own emotions, but I had a touch of depression as well.

I guess most ninjas would. Blood was all ready on my hands the moment I turned twelve. Tsunade gave me around the same dose of pills my mother took, and I've lived peacefully taken them everyday. That also why I've never know true happiness it always came to me in a tiny white bottle. I've been happy, but like my life

Something had to be there to help.

Now back to my capture, and the ever arguing Uchihas. Well they're done, and I still have a headache. I'm so glad I fought with Tsunade over my nails because this rope may be charka enhanced, but it's a weak rope to begin with. So here I am trying to cut a rope with my nails which by the way are sharp.

After a while I got it, and now how the hell am I going to get away. So lets see how it looks

One very strong immortal Mandara Uchiha

One very idiotic yet very strong Sasuke Uchiha

One very drained of charka yet very weak Sakura Uchiha

What to do? What to do?

**Hello, it me Shywaterangel hope you like it. I don't know how long Sakura nails are in the show(manga) but in this story there long and sharp. I also don't know if they have depression pills, but they do in my story. It also makes sense since the happy pills increases a chemical in your brain and makes you happier. **

**Random joke:**

A dentist a nurse and a army general are flying.

The dentist decides to drop a tooth brush out of the plane. The nurse drops down a medical kit and the army general drops a bomb.

They land the airplane and see what happened...

First they found a guy looking for his false teeth.

Next they found a guy bandaging his wounds.

Lastly they found a young boy laughing his head off.

They asked him what happened and he said, "My grandfather farted and blew up his house."

**Enjoy your day or night. I'll update soon. yawn!!!**


	4. Memory

**Forgotten **

By Shywaterangel

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Hey it me, I just wanted to thank all the people who either added me to there favorites or reviewed. It makes me feel great to know somebody will read my stuff. Thanks Again. Sorry for the ridicules long update wait. School has made me really busy, and I started reading Bleach so it took up a lot of time. Please Review!!!!**

**Again I'm Sorry!!!**

Sakura was trapped, Stuck between escaping, and capture all over again.

'_What am I going to do if I run I'll just be recaptured'_.She sighed, and shook her head mentally dismissing the thought, and checked her surroundings. She looked up at the sky thick grey clouds were starting to clump together it was going to rain soon and that would easily cover her tracks. Mandara and Sasuke were standing a good ten feet away from her. If she were to do this she had to do at the right time, and when a tiny raindrop fell on her head.

She ran.

Mandara and Sasuke turned to the empty spot for a tenth of a second before running after her. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she ever ran this fast, but faster she pushed on. In a matter of secounds it started raining harder. If she wasn't running away from her captors she would have enjoyed it. Her favorite memory was playing in the rain.

Thinking about know she realized it was the last memory she had before the gap in her memory started. Even so this memory was confusing, and the people are nothing, but outlines, and shadows. The only thing was a feeling. Like when your cold and you step into the sun. That feeling of warmth and protection, and love.

**(Flashback)**

"_Don't drop me nii-san" a young six year old sakura yelled. Squealing as she was brought up higher, and higher laughing as she fell into the arms of a young man. He hugged her then kissed her gently on the forehead. _

"_Nii-san do you think I have a large forehead" she looked up her green eyes meeting his black ones. _

_Still holding her he leaned forward there heads barley touching he whispered "Now why would you think that imouto"_

"_The kids all make fun of me" she looked down tears falling onto the dirt ground below._

"_You know what imouto those kids are not worth your time, and one day you'll meet a friend, and be the best female ninja alive I believe that" gently he kissed her on the cheek wiping away oncoming tears. _

"_Your right nii-san I will!!" she yelled and jumped from his arms. Smiling as though she was never sad in the first place. _

_Suddenly it began to rain it was June, and though rain was odd it wasn't uncommon in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura ran enjoying the warm rain as it fell on her small form. The man watched and laughed as she held her mouth open trying to catch a few drops. _

"_Come on Sakura lets get you home" she listened and ran over to him. He gently picked her up and kissed her sweetly._

"_I love you nii-san" she said softly_

"_I love you as well" _

That's where the memory faded. Leaving sakura wanting to know more. She never had a brother so the sudden thought of one made her curious.

'_Maybe I could sneak into the village and steal records, or something I couldn't talk to my mother she might get hurt' _this was a dangerous idea and Sakura knew this all to well, but it didn't stop her. She change her course and she started heading towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The village she was banned from.

**Random Joke:**

**One day this man walked into a bar and the man next to him said, "Hey If you fall from the 10th floor, the wind will pick you up and you will live." The Man said ," no you wont, let me see you do it" "Okay"So the Man already in the bar does it and lives,So the man who walked into a bar did it and SPLATThen the bartender says, "Superman, your a real jerk when your drunk**

**Hope you like my story and this joke. I Don't like the first part as much so Please Review, and tell me what you think. Enjoy your day or night. :) (Yes, this is a really old joke, but I still find it funny) (Just something funny to tell you I just figured out that I've been misspelling Mandara) Ha!! Later!!!!!**


	5. Fake

**Forgotten **

By Shywaterangel

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hey it's me, I just wanted to thank all the people who are Reading this, and all who have Review. Sorry for the long, and I do mean long (Very sorry) update wait. Also I have a new Story I wrote Called _**When the Wave's Crash on the Sand**_Please read and review. It's a Gaara and my own character.

**Pretty Please with bat shaped sprinkles on top **

**Review!!!!(This Story)**

The distant to Konoha was father then she thought more like father then she remembered. How far did Madara take her, and was he still following her? She focused her charkaaround herself there was nothing around her, but the wildlife hiding from the storm. That didn't mean she would slow down quite the opposite she pushed harder. She loved running even running away gave her a slight feeling of being free, whatever that means.

"There is nothing to feel free about in this World" she whispered softly, and sighed. She was a ninja of the leaf, and that in itself only proves how little freedom she was allowed because Ninjas were only tools. Right?

Despite theses pessimistic thoughts she kept running. _How far is this stupid village_ she thought as she clenched her hands into hard fists, cracking her knuckles in the process. Suddenly she came to a halt her feet dangling on the edge of the branch. She looked around. Something was very off.

The trees in front though constantly changing, felt incomplete. Like they were too perfect the way the tress bent and swayed yet no breeze a perfect endless forest.

"DAMM!" she came to a conclusion. She formed her fingers into a hand sign. Before yelling, "Release"

The world then started to change. First came a blinding light and then slowly it began darking becomming to the same opening she was tied up in not so long ago. She was really starting to hate Madara.

"Welcome back, it took you long enough, so what were you planning on 'running away to hmmm?" Madara asked. He said it in a sort of mocking way, taunting more like it.

"I don't have to answer you!!!" she yelled, but it didn't have the desired affect she had hoped for. Madara just laughed, and jumped from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"You do, I am your father" he said just inches from her face. She really did wish she had the guts to spit in his face.

"You are not my father, I-I remember my father, and he was certainly not y-you" her words stumble out not because it was lie, which strangely it wasn't; it was the fact that she remember something that was before the age of seven.

"Hmm you're starting to remember some things the seal is fading" a shiver shot up Sakura's spine as he said it. Actually her whole body felt numb.

"What?!" she screamed. What the hell? Her life was really starting to annoy the hell out of her. Sakura would have yelled more, but she heard someone coming. Sasuke.

"I would like to know as well Madara" Sasuke said in a monotone voice, Sakura shocked herself she'd almost forgotten about him.

"Hmm" Madara said, Sakura was beginning to think Madara liked to say 'Hmmm' a lot. Sakura was starting to fell desperate.

"Please answer" Sakura whispered she almost didn't recognize her own voice she hadn't begged for anything since she asked Naruto to find Sasuke. Man, did Naruto's name send her mind into overdrive where is he? Did he abandon her too?

_No, Sakura don't think about you can't think about that now. _

"Think about it Sasuke, if she is of our bloodline where did all the power go, Simple it was right under my nose it had to be sealed by someone form our line" Someone from our line? She didn't know anyone, but the two in front of her.

"Itachi" was Sasuke answer, but it was more of a question than an out right stament

"No, you wrong I've never once met him" that was a lie. Sakura remember meeting him once when she was fifteen he asked her all sorts of bizarre questions. Things like; do you remember me? Do you know who you father is? She never did answer him he left when the Hokage showed up for a training lesson. She never did tell her, anyone for that matter it was just too strange. Was that the beginning of all this? She really didn't know.

"That you remember dear" Madara said mockingly. Sakura would have lunged at him for calling her 'Dear' if she wasn't tied up.

"There is no way a weakling like her is of our bloodline" Sasuke practically yelled. Sakura didn't think anyone's voice could be filled with so much anger and hate than Sasuke's. Good thing she hates him Right?

"Now now Sasuke don't be so dramatic" Madara laughed a little before continuing " So Sakura lets give your new abilities a little test drive since our bloodline is activated when your in dire need of it so lets go after someone you care about, lets say someone in from your village"

Sakrua didn't even have time to say anything before the ropes around her where cut and Madara was running. What was left to do but follow after him? What good would come out of this? Nothing, this filled both Sakrua and Sasuke minds.

I didn't really like, but I hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to put something out there. No, there's not going to be a Sasuke and Sakura paring. No random joke today.

_ShyWaterAngel _


	6. Falling

Hi, it's ShyWaterAngel updating finally. Sorry about that.

Please enjoy and Review.

* * *

Darkness fell over the distant horizon and everything was silent. Not a word was spoken not a voice was heard. There was only the sound of feet lightly pounding on tree branches.

Sakura Haruno one of the ones running felt the silence to be comfortable, even for the situation she was in.

_Comfortable how the hell is this comfortable I'm chasing my maybe father because he, threaten to hurt someone from my village and I find this comfortable!_

But it was. Everything felt right.

Sakura couldn't place it but something inside of her stirred plucked at her subconscious mind begging to be let out. It was like a burning spark inside was waiting for that little bit oxygen to make it a full grown fire, and the stress she had been feeling lately had been adding to the flame, and it was getting bigger every moment.

She didn't know what to be more afraid of Madara or this situation, but the real question scratching on the edge of her mind was **should she be afraid of herself?**

_And at this moment I am,_ she thought bitterly

Scared was that what she was. Was that what she would always be; Horrified of the knowledge she's been told, worried about something that means nothing, Frighten of her own power.

_No it will end, all of it, even if my hands become tainted with blood, even if I kill all those who look down on me I WILL NOT BE WEAK! _Said a voice that was not hers, its sound was one of pure malevolence and torturously so much like her own.

That's when she stopped, and altogether fell. She was at least a good forty-five feet above the ground, and falling head first meant death. She closed her eyes and began to fall

Falling

Falling

Falling

But never hitting the ground, someone will save her someone always does.

_But what if they don't? _She asked herself

Who could she say goodbye too:

Naruto: her always idiot friend

_Sorry I couldn't love you thank you for being there you, were always my light at the end of the tunnel I just didn't open my eyes to see it (goodbye)_

Ino: her pig of a best friend

_Sorry I never said good bye thanks for helping me, thanks for showing the real me while I still had a chance too(Goodbye)_

Kakashi: Her teacher

_Sorry Kakashi that I was never your star pupil but thank you for showing me that even someone with pain filled in their heart, could choose the good side (goodbye)_

Tsunade: Her mentor

_Sorry for letting you down and using your teachings to heal the enemy but thank you for showing me how to be stronger (Goodbye)_

Sasuke: her one time crush

_Sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I couldn't see your pain behind my own maybe just maybe if I had you wouldn't be falling like I am now. Thanks for everything (Goodbye)_

Even Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Asuma, Neji, Might guy.

_Sorry I couldn't see that you were all there, Thank you for being my teachers my friends. _

_(Goodbye)_

* * *

Wow! such a sad ending to this chapter but hey, I am in a depressing mood today.

Hope you like it and sorry for the wait and shortness of the chapter but hey it's late and I'm tired. Sorry if it's a little hard to understand, but the next chapter won't be.

ShyWaterAngel


	7. Alive

Hi, it's me Shywaterangel sorry for the wait but this part of the story was on another computer and i couldn't get to it.

Also sorry thats its short but i'm in a hurry.

I do not own Naruto

Thanks for reading

Please Review

* * *

At that last moment of life most people are detached from the world after saying their goodbyes, they start to say hello to a blank abyss where they feel nothing. No regret, no sadness, no pain, but me I never felt so alive. I could sense everything around me, moving faster and faster. I could hear even smell the wildlife drenched in sticky wet dew. I felt amazing I could almost stretch my arms long enough to graze the thick bark of the trees next to me. So close I could stop my fall, and I do.

Spinning with blinding speed in a upright position I clung with equally distributed chakra against the side of the tree. I smile not to anyone but to myself I felt alive for the first time, How could I go so many years without this feeling. What is it?

Power came to mind, but it felt to blissful to be it, maybe it was happiness.

Maybe for the first time I feel true happiness. No more pain hidden in layers of concrete I have built inside my mind. I feel strong so very strong I don't feel like giving up anymore.

I'm so clam at peace with myself. No evil father to look at.

"Well, well don't you look cheerful Sakura" I spoke too soon. I turn around locking eyes with my father he's behind me leaning against the side of a tree on the lowest branch a good ten feet up, but still it felt too close. I wanted him gone. I wanted him to leave now, but really I just wanted him out of my thoughts.

"Let me be alone I don't want to be your stupid medic nor your experiment for something I can't even remember so Fuck off" I don't shout I merely say there's no anger, no disgust, no spite in my tone it was calm something that I wasn't on the inside.

"My my so a foul mouth is that any way to speak to your dear father" he says I didn't need x-ray to see the smirk inside that orange spiral mask of his.

"Oh sorry dear father, I should say, Hey asshole I don't want to have anything to do with so please Fuck Off" I say

"At least you said please" he says moving off the tree and landing precisely in front of me.

"You can't even see yourself can you, you can't even see the Sharingan burning brightly and proudly in your eyes"

"no I can't and I'm not sure if I do"

* * *

Thanks again for reading!


	8. The Game of Chess

**Hey guess whose back. So so so so sorry about that long update wait, and I really am thankful for your kind reviews and patience. I have been really busy and now I'm making it up with this long chapter. Over 50 reviews that's more then I ever thought I could get I'm practically jumping of the walls! :)**

**Please enjoy. **

**Read and Review.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The Game of Chess

_**In the game of chess every piece has its purpose. Its destiny-if you will- that it has to perform. Protect your king and take out the other. Each sad piece can only move a certain way grounded by rules it can't disobey. The queen has the most freedom as long as she can move in a straight line and nothing gets in her way, but in the end she has only one function-to protect the king. Like all the pieces, but it is the pawns that have the most interesting capability-the power to choose. Once the pawn reaches over to the enemy's side it can become either a rook, knight, bishop or even a queen. The simple pawn that is used mostly as a sacrifice can become the strong queen, and finally move freely. (As long as nothing gets in her way)**_

_**But even that is all in vain because in the end someone is controlling the outcome of the pieces. In the end it is nothing but two players playing a game, trying to defeat each other moving the sad pieces were ever they please Even the newly pawn turned queen. **_

* * *

_"You can't even see yourself can you; you can't even see the Sharingan burning brightly and proudly in your eyes"_

_"No I can't and I'm not sure if I do"_

* * *

I meant what I said, I don't want this power.

Of all the people in this psychopathic world _**why,**_did it have to be me? The chances of this ever happening to_**anyone**_ are almost inconceivable, but somehow fate had deicide to throw this little hurricane at me, and now I'm caught in the middle of the storm and it's spinning me hurling me into the arms of a different kind of monster. My life just got really complicated.

"Come Sakura we have much work to do" He calmly says shifting his body in one fluid motion completely turned around, and heading off to-who really knows.

He's ahead of me waving his hand motioning me to follow. His voice I realize is a lot like Sasuke's deep with an obscured bubble of hatred buried deep within. Would I have that voice too one day? Would I hate this world so much that I'd have to burry hatred deep within myself just to walk amongst it?

"Hurry" he speaks again and I wonder if he knows what I am thinking. Does he know of my confusion? Does he know that I have no idea what my place is in all of this?

Does he know that I really hate the feeling of uncertainty he has so nicely placed on me?

_I bet not._

"Damn it all" I mumble under my breath, and reluctantly follow him.

**Name:** Sakura Haruno (Because I'm keeping my last name)

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Pink

**Eyes:** Green

**Occupation**: Ex-Jonin of Konohagakure

**Fate:** Currently unknown

* * *

_**The Village hidden in the leaves**_

_On some random street…_

Naruto Uzumaki leisurely walked down the roads of Konoha with his head cast down and a solemn expression on his face. It was safe to say that he had heard of Sakura's banishment, and was taking it in a not so knuckleheaded way. He was so lost and unlike himself that when someone bumped into him he didn't utter word. Never looking up at the busy streets, and bright lights. Completely and totally unresponsive to the world.

Till he heard someone ask him.

"Hey, Naruto what's wrong?" said boy raises his head towards the voice. Locking his blue eyes with the brow eyes of the Jonin Shikamaru Nara. Who was just lazily walking down the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pocket and head in the clouds.

"Oh, hey there Shikamaru nothing's wrong just thinking" Naruto managed to muster up a fake smile, and an emotionless laugh while he subconsciously rubs the back of his neck like he would normally do, but they _**both**_ knew the heavy weight that was plaguing his mind.

"Where you thinking about _Sakura?_" Shikamaru asked almost regretting saying her name as Naruto's eyes widen and squinted in anger.

"So you heard too it's not fair" he said quietly.

When Shikamaru didn't say anything Naruto with all the rage he could gather up, punched the nearest object. Which just happen to be a block of concrete that was being used as construction material-not so much anymore, now that it was reduced to a pile ash. Shikamaru calmly and unaffected by the outburst placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder stopping him from destroying any more items.

"It's not fair she shouldn't have been cast out like that!" He shouted shaking off Shikamaru's hand. "I'm her friend I should have been there I-I should have stood up for her." Shikamaru knew that Naruto was using him to calm himself down if Naruto only knew that he too felt bad about the recent exile.

"What do I do, you're a freaking genius what do I do Shikamaru" if only said genius knew himself, this was a real challenge how to help their friend without looking like traitors themselves. How to help someone who was illegally cast out in the end they could hurt her even more. What to do.

"I don't know" he stated bluntly.

"The hell you don't, you have to know something I tried talking to the old lady, but she locked herself up in the Hokage's office and is refusing to have anyone visit her"

Did the Hokage feel bad about banishing her own student?

Shikamaru wondered, he couldn't help but feel that something more was going on. With the Hokage strange behavior; he couldn't help but think that if she had exiled Sakura then why lock herself in isolation. He could see sadness and a little regret but to completely separate from everyone was peculiar.

"Naruto I think we should go and talk to her" Shikamaru smiled at Naruto's reaction as he started sprinting ahead.

"Damn I hope I'm right" he mumbled following the blond haired ninja.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **17

**Hair: **Blond

**Eyes:** Blue

**Occupation**: Jonin

**Name:** Shikamaru Nara

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Occupation: **Jonin

**Fate:** Who really knows?

* * *

**Who does know because I don't know… Yet. Sakura isn't so forgotten now. So how was it? Did it make sense and I do hope grammar isn't too terrible. My skill in third person is dreadful so I hope I did okay. Yay Shikamaru made an appearance he is my favorite character besides Sakura.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**ShyWaterAngel**


End file.
